prettycureforlifes_fandom_of_precure_series_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
PSPC11
A Rainbow of Innocence and Happiness! Cure Innocence, is born! '(無邪気さと幸福の虹！ キュアイノセンス、誕生！''Mujaki-sa to kōfuku no niji! Kyuainosensu, tanjō!) is the 11th episode of Puyutto Star! Precure. Summary ''Huh? A new girl named Lidelle moved to Puyojuku town just today! But..she's...strange. But now, she's a Pretty Cure?! Our new friend and partner, full of innocence, Lidelle, becomes Cure Innocence! '''Yay~ But..what's a Pretty Cure? Uh..it's hard to explain but..DON'T SPOIL IT! Sounds fun~'' Major Events * Lidelle appears for the first time in this episode, becomes Cure Innocence for the first time, and uses Innocence Clover for the first time. * Cure Fan gains a new attack, Fan Cyclone. * Cure Psychic gains a new attack, Psychic Prophecy. * Cure Deluxe gains a new attack, Deluxe Soleil. Synopsis The episode starts with Rulue walking to school, with Feli and Raffina behind her, with Raffina asking Rulue to wait for her and Feli. They later catch up to Rulue, and run to school together. Once the reach the school, Raffina runs out of breath due to running so fast. They see Amitie and Arle, on their way to Suzuran Junior High School, waving to them. Amitie smiles at them, and Rulue, Feli, and Raffina smile back. Arle says to do your best, and they nod. Arle and Amitie start to walk together to school, laughing. At school, they notice a new student, Midorihana Lidelle. Rulue thinks she is strange, and Raffina agrees, but Feli takes a sudden interest in Lidelle, asking her questions. Lidelle, slightly surprised, smiles nervously. Then, in class, Lidelle introduces herself to the best of her ability, and most students want to be friends with her. Raffina, still thinking Lidelle is weird, stays silent. After school, Lidelle walks up to the girls, asking if they want to be her friend. Feli instantly says yes, while Rulue and Raffina take time to think about it, ending up saying yes as well. Then, Ecolo, summons a Dark Puyo, and the girls don't know what to do. However, Lidelle, thinking hard about the situation decides that she needs to help the girls, and needs to help everyone, and save everyone's happiness. Then, a Puyo Puyo Perfume and Puyo Puyo Jewel appear in front of her, possibly summoned by Paya. Lidelle, even confused, takes the items. Paya tells Lidelle to transform with the items, saying "Precure, Puyo Nexus!". Lidelle nods and yells, "Precure, Puyo Nexus!!" and transforms, finding herself singing (surprisingly good) and dancing. Innocence is shocked, but tries to attack. She doesn't know how at first, but Ocean Prince tells her to use her Puyo Puyo Perfume. She nods, and takes the perfume and yells, "Innocence Clover!!" and attacks. Ecolo is overwhelmed at the strength of the attack, and all the Dark Puyos fly in subspace, while Ecolo tries to stop from teleporting away with the clover beams. Rulue and Raffina were suprised by this, while Lidelle was embarrassed. Feli was excited. The girls smiled. Then Paya teleports into a book known as the Enchant Book. Lidelle is shocked, but gets her bearings together and giggles. The girls all giggle. The episode ends with the girls running, in the lush, green, grass and bright, blue skies, and fluffy, white, clouds. The girls laugh and smile. The ending plays. Characters Precure * Aoki, Rulue/Cure Fan * Kagami, Feli/Cure Psychic * Tsubasa, Raffina/Cure Deluxe * Midorihana, Lidelle/Cure Innocence Mascots * Ocean Prince * Puyu * Piyi * Poyo * Paya Supporting * Arisugawa Amitie * Arle Nadja * Aihara Aiko * Aoki Relie * Centuaros, Draco Trivia * Since episode 9, the episode introduction has dialogue between the cures, and sometimes, even a small opening song, the conversation tends to get larger as each girl shares their thoughts. Some episodes even break the fourth wall. This episode has Lidelle excited about becoming a Pretty Cure, but she doesn't know what it is. Rulue says it's hard to explain, and that Lidelle shouldn't spoil the episode, and Lidelle still thinks Pretty Cure sounds fun. Category:Puyutto Star! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Puyutto Star! Pretty Cure Category:Puyutto Star! Pretty Cure Episodes